Various types of leaf and refuse bag holders are known in the prior art. However, what is needed, and what the present device provides is a collapsible refuse bag support stand which prevents spillage of leaves and other lawn refuse when filling the refuse bag. The bag support stand is configured to hold, in an upright position, a refuse bag not attached to a push lawnmower. The stand can be used in conjunction with a lawnmower bag, which can be emptied into the refuse bag from the top with no spilling of debris because both are square.